Echoes of Gallifrey
by jeanne.summers
Summary: The Bad Wolf brought Life, but she was created of a very Human Love and the Love of a Force beyond comprehension. The Bad Wolf's actions have further reaching consequences then just Captain Jack Harkness. There are Survivors of the Time War, and one is about to Wake Up.


Romana Verse | Jeanne Collection | The Bad Wolf Howls

Reality: The Bad Wolf brought Life, but she was created of a very Human Love and the Love of a Force beyond comprehension. The Bad Wolf's actions have further reaching consequences then just Captain Jack Harkness. There are Survivors of the Time War, and one is about to Wake Up.

Main Characters: Romanadvoratrelundar (Romana), Leela, Bad Wolf, (O. Timelord(s)) The Hunter, The TARDIS

Bashing: N/A

**Warnings: **My typos and spleling/ lack of beta**. Off screen character deaths, mentions of genocide (the Time War), ignores Eleven with a vengeance, and the 'Day of the Doctor,' also, slight over use of _Italics, _non-canon use of canon things.**

Pairings: N/A

Adoptability: Full, just drop me a line first so there's no 'oh my god someone stole this/you stole this' where I then have to go wait what,' and instead can go 'it's not stole, it's adopted, read the authors notes more.'

* * *

She sits in the hospital all alone, her grandmother down in the ICU now. She tries not to cry though she is all alone. Her eyes are fogged with tears and sightlessly her fingers trace the face of the broken pocket watch her grandma had given her just before the heart attack.

"Miss Smith?" She looks up, doesn't bother to correct the MD, she's a doctor now too, doesn't matter though. "Miss Smith, I just need you to sign these last few forms and you can go home."

She nods, takes the papers and signs them with an apathetic air.

"That's pretty," she pauses and raises an eyebrow, he points to the pocket watch, "your fob watch, those are interesting patterns on it."

There are no patterns on the watch, it's broken, plain and cold. She mutters a thanks and hands back the papers, leaves him in the hall and manages not to cry on the bus ride home.

She sits on the stairs inside the house, so empty now despite its smallness, cramped up with trinkets and doodads, nicknacks and brick-a-brack. Her grandma loved history, always told the most outrageous stories of a madman in a blue box and a lady president of an alien race.

She traces invisible patterns on the watch again, dredging up memories of her gandma's stories. She worries at the button with her thumb; the watch is broken, she knows this though she's not yet opened the watch, never seen it before in her life, but she knows it with a fierce certainty.

She opens the watch anyway

and is enveloped by a bright golden light.

* * *

_'But I bring life!'_

_she/they/she reaches out, brings back life to the one who skips through time and is companion._

_Several decks away Jack Harkness breathes, no longer dead._

_She/they/she reaches out, further and away, back through her/their/her Doctor's time line, but not back through hers/theirs/hers for she/they/she is infinite and exists everywhere she/they/she was and is and will be all at once._

* * *

_Romana fights side by side with her old friend Leela as the Daleks storm the capital, she knows that it is a futile effort, they are simply (as the humans would say) buying time._

_A Dalek weapon causes an explosion beside her, shrapnel and debris inflicting an almost fatal amount of damage on her; the regeneration process starts but she holds it firmly, no time to learn a new body, stumbling backwards from disorientation anyway._

_Right into a blue box._

_The Doctor's TARDIS, She whispers in Romana's head, an image of a blonde woman with eyes like the vortex beckons her. Romana understands, time is almost out,from around her neck she pulls a key and unlocks the door._

"_FALL BACK! FALL BACK WE'RE EVACUATING, FALL BACK!"_

_The Time Lords still alive in the area make their way to the TARDIS, Leela and another Time Lord, The Hunter, form a small barrier between the Daleks and the TARDIS._

_They others dart inside, directed by Romana, finally it is just the three._

"_Romana, get in so we can close the doors."_

"_Leela, Hunter, fall back."_

_They walk backwards towards the TARDIS, Leela spares a glance back._

"_Romana, get in, well follow." Romana takes a gun and lays down cover fire instead. "Romana!" Leela sounds almost scandalised and falls back faster._

"_Madam President," The Hunter is drawing closer to the Blue Box, but still the furthest away, "GET YOUR ASS IN THE RASSILON DAMN BOX!" She goes, not because he shouted at her, but because she can't die here, can't miss the TADIS leaving, she knows the escape route._

_Romana is the only one there who can help the TARDIS through E-Space without getting stuck there or landing._

_Leela enters almost right behind her, she stops firing and signals one of the Time Lords, they prepare to shut the doors._

_One of the Daleks fires at the TARDIS's control console, the hit never makes it, The Hunter moving into the firing path as he crosses the threshold._

_Leela and the Time Lord drag his body backwards and slam the doors closed. The Daleks are firing at air and the TARDIS is half way through E-Space._

_As the drop out of E-Space into orbit around Earth in late twentieth century Romana lets her regenerative energies flood the room, causing 'false' regenerations in the other Time Lords and prompting The Hunter's own regeneration._

"_Everyone to the Chameleon Arc, we're hiding in the Doctor's Time Trail."_

_Over a dozen Time Lords and Ladies of Gallifrey spread out across the world, hidden as humans with broken pocket watches they'd never leave or loose or get rid of._

_Leela returns to the TARIDS after dropping of The Hunter's newly infantile form to find Romana, the last Gallifreyan, slumped by the Arc, not yet _changed_._

"_Romana," Leela sweeps the other woman's hair from her face. Romana's eye open slowly._

"_Leela, I don't want to leave you, the Arc won't work on you but I don't want to leave you, my dearest friend."_

"_Its alright, I'll find a way to stay with you." She helps Romana into the Arc and the Time Lady finally, _finally_, lets the regenration happen, stops holding back the energy and allows it to flood through her even as the TARDIS writes her anew._

_Leela picks up her friend and her watch, takes the papers and Ids from the TARDIS console greatfully._

_The late Twentieth Century, the Doctor's and the TARDIS's energy was strong enough and wide spread enough to hide the Time Lords and Ladies, the civilization was advanced enough to ensure, barring freak accident, they would all survive until they restored their old identities, but still not so advanced that the false identities would be seen through._

_Leela stopped on the threshold, looking back into the TARDIS for what was probably the very last time._

"_Thank you." She left with her 'new granddaughter' in her arms, new identities tucked safely in her vest and her friends fob watch in her pocket._

* * *

Romanadvoratrelundar lay on the floor at the base of the stairs crying. She wept for her species, she wept for herself, she wept for the Doctor but mostly she wept for her friend Leela.

The Chameleon Arc hadn't done a patch job, as it was usually used for, the same face and body with a fake name and history. The TARDIS had used the Chameleon Arc in concert with the False Regenerations to reduce the Gallifreyans to infancy, placed them with families looking to adopt. Only The Hunter and Romana had really regenerated, but that didn't change the circumstance.

The life times lived under the Arc's influence was real, the history and memories real, they didn't fade when the True Mind was restored as they did in a patch job.

Every memory of Jane Smith's life was still strong in Romana's mind, part of her. She rolled over on the floor til she could peak into the kitchen where her 'Grandma's' ridiculously large jar of jelly babies sat.

Ramana began to laugh hysterically.

She hoped the others had lived good lives, a proper dose of humanity should be good for the snobs, maybe it would finally mellow the inherent Gallifreyan arrogance out.

Romana took her time getting up and washing her face, settling into the right mind from her her mission. She had a TARDIS to find.

* * *

_So I wrote an alternate universe thingy._ I'll be honest, I'm not impressed with S.M.'s Who. I'm just not, it's cliched and problematic, it rarely makes sense in continuity, and it has large amounts of crap the piss me off.

So I tend to ignore the era of Eleven.

In this fic Gallifrey WAS NOT SAVED, some of its people however, were, dragged through E-Space by Romana and Rose/Bad Wolf/TARDIS. The TARDIS Time Vortex existing as an Entity of Non-Linear Time thus existing EveryWhen at once in all the possibilities simultaniously.

So now we have Romanadvoratrelundar (4) who I head canon as played by Angel Colby, on Earth in the early twenty first century looking for the TARDIS.

So Originally I was going to have the heart attack kill Leela, then I thought, screw that, I'm not Fridging Leela, she was and is awesome. Can you even imaging Old Leela running around the universe with Romana? Cause I don't think you understand the epic I imagine when I think of it.

**'You Suck' IS NOT constructive criticism, if you're going to leave a review don't be a dick about it; if you want to fave or follow you might as well review while you're at it.**

**And if you do want to flame me, at least have the courage to log on and do it, don't hide behind Anonymous like the (allegedly French) coward who reviewed my other Who fic.**


End file.
